Ghostman X Yuri (Its not a phase, its a pencil fetish)
Ghostman x Yuri “C-can I have a pencil of his?” -Yuri 2018 “MMPMGJJ,GJ I WANT GHOST INSIDE OF ME” -Yuri 2018 “I would kill for him right now..” -Yuri 2018 This fanfic is to remind kids that the tectonic plates are allergic to Anime. So they sneeze whenever they come into contact with a heavily anime fan populated country! Also the fact there there are different ways to shove a pencil up your pussy, and you should pay attention in biology. ' ' The school bell rang. Outside the school, a group of friends began walking towards the school. And from afar, there was a secret observer. Perhaps you could even say a secret admirer. Yuri clung onto her thighs, as Ghostman and his friends slowly delved into the school. She'd follow too...but Yuri had to keep a distance. ' ' Yuri stepped into the classroom, and walked over to a seat unironically isolated from the rest. *It's so damn lonely..I wish I could sit next to him.* She drooled at the thought. “Alright class. Today we’ll be doing a science project. Come up in pairs to be assigned in a group. It'll be due on Monday.” Yuri’s glance immediately shot towards her crush, who began to pair up with another girl. Sprinting behind Ghostman without a sound, her face peeked out above his shoulders, and death glared the girl. She backed away, running towards her other group of friends. When he turned around to see Yuri, he was met with a cheerful face. “Would you like to be my partner?” She politely asked. “Sure, Yuri.” Ghostman smiled. *W-woah. He even knows my name..>////3////<* Yuri’s soul danced with joy. And soon, they were sitting side by side next to each other. “So, where do you live?” He asked, obviously attempting to start a conversation while they worked. *He wants to know where I live..DOES HE WANT TO FUCK ME? DOES HE WANT MY DRIPPING WET THIGHS AND TO CUDDLE WITH ME UNDER THE BEDSHEET?!* Yuri’s complex yet utterly stupid mind raced. “You look a little red. Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. “Y-yeah. I'm fine. I live alone in an apartment near the school.” She stuttered. “I live alone too. Wanna work on the lab questions and data table at your house this weekend?” Ghostman noticed her eyes lighting up like candles. “I'll take that as a yes. You're nice, you know. Maybe we can be friends.” He suggested. Yuri couldn't stop nodding. “I'd really like that.” She smiled, shyly. “Alright, then it's a promise!” Ghostman held out his pinky. Yuri gladly extended out her pinky as well, and they made a pINKY PROMISE. ' ' At the end of class, they managed to get around half the lab done. It was only a Thursday, so Yuri and Ghostman knew they were ahead of everyone else. As she was packing her stuff for her next class, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted some of Ghostman’s lackeys. “Why were you hanging out with that girl? I wouldn't touch her if I were you.” They all laughed obnoxiously. Well..except Ghostman. Yuri’s constant smile turned into a fake one. Her shining eyes turned dull, and she walked out of the classroom staring at the floor. He looked at the sad sight of a young girl. If only he could say something right now..he would. ' ' Yuri walked towards her apartment complex, looking up at the giant building. “Damn..maybe this world is too big for me.” She muttered, walking up the stairs. There was nothing the world could do for her once she stepped in her room. “At least I got another pencil of his.” Yuri’s face smile was discarded, turning into a lustful expression. The pencil, held tightly in her hands was about to be drowned. Pulling up her skirt after sitting down on a chair, she rubbed the eraser tip on her pussy. Grabbing one of Ghostman’s used tissues, she stuck it in her mouth. “Yes..yes I'll marry you. I want your everything..~” Yuri moaned, talking to herself. The eraser tip uh...began to shrink. And a mixed pool of eraser sheddings and girl goo formed on her chair seat. Her entire body tingled with sensation. “Where's the piece of gum I got from the trash earlier..” Yuri’s shaking hand reached into her bag, while the other hand was hard at work. She pulled out a string of gum. Still wet. Yuri popped it in her mouth, as her piece of gum bathed in her salivation. Her tongue sloshed it around, morphing and stretching it. Yes, Ghostman was with her. His hand, his nose, his mouth. Yuri’s legs began to shake intensely. She was cumming. The snot filled tissue tumbled down onto her chest, leaving strings of it on her tits. Her mouth, opened wide had strings of spit connecting the top and bottom. Oh, what a guy would do to witness this sight. The eraser tip was no more at this point, so the metal part was the only thing in contact with her soaked panties now. As tired people make mistakes, so do tired right arms. Accidentally, she slipped the pencil onto her clitorus. And immediately, her thighs squeezed inwards, then spread out like a gymnast. Yuri’s chair toppled over, and the thick stream of cum had some decent airtime before coming crashing down on her. She became covered in many liquids. 4 to count. (Spit, sweat, snot, cum) Eraser shavings clung to each and every part of her soaked body. “I need a shower..” Yuri slowly crawled up from the toppled chair, walking to the bathroom. ' ' The shower head turned on, and all the shavings and slime came off. “Who am I kidding..I shouldn't even get my hopes up high..” Yuri covered her face, curling up in a ball in the corner of the shower. At this point, you couldn't differentiate tears from the water coming from the shower head. However, you could not deny that there were tears. Yuri’s fist slammed against the shower wall. “Not everything goes my way...right, dad?” ' ' ** flashbacks to 6 years ago** ' ' The dinner table was silent. A small loli Yuri sat at the table, uncontent. “Hey, I'm sorry Yuri, but this place is too dangerous. Do you know how many earthquakes there have been this past year?” If an earthquake were to occur, we would lose this home.” Her father explained. “But..my friends. They're all I have, daddy.” She looked towards mom, trying to gain an ally that wouldn't budge. “You can always make new friends, sweetie.” Her mother toyed with her fork, one palm on her cheek. *But..there's a cute boy I like.* Yuri thought to herself, frowning. Ghostman seemed too distant from her, she admitted. “Eat your green beans.” Her father sharply ordered. “Yes dad..” Her monotone voice would be the end to a an awkward conversation, and the start of a new life. The TV began to blare warning signals, and there was a loud siren. Her parents stood up, as their chairs fell to the floor. “There is an earthquake approaching the Gunma area. Please take cover and make it outside if you live in apartment buildings. I repeat, all citizens are to report outside. An evacuation is being presented to the old and unattended children in this area.” The broadcast repeated over and over again. “Honey, we have to get all the stuff we can! There's no doubt our apartment is getting crushed.” Yuri’s father dashed into his bedroom, flinging open drawers and digging into them to find jewelry or any family relics that he believed could be saved. Yuri put down her fork on the table, which began immediately vibrating. “Mom..why is my fork shaking?” She clung onto her mother, who comforted her immediately with all her presence. “Honey, you have to come downstairs with us now. What's most important is family, not jewelry or other stuff!” Yuri’s mother pleaded. “I have to get these things, or else how are we gonna live after thi-” Her father’s voice was drowned out by a shower of collapsing rubble from the room upstairs of the bedroom. They heard from the father no more, and a desperately clenched yet defeated hand was the only sight they had left to see, which poked out of the room-filled rubble. Yuri and her mother became speechless. A squeal of pain, suffering and loss emitted from her mother’s mouth. “You didn't have to go like this..” She fell to her knees, clinging onto Yuri. Endless streams of tears showered down on Yuri’s shirt. “Mommy..lets go. It's getting louder.” She hurried her mom along to the door, which swung open leading them to the hallway. As they reached the stairs after an exhilarating sprint, a stirring came from above them. “Yuri, GO!!” Her mother yelled, pushing her down the stairs. All Yuri could see as she fell down the stairs was her mother’s shocked face, as a shower of rock and concrete slammed onto her. Only her limp head was visible, with their lips quivering. Yuri, who luckily landed on her back, crawled back to her feet and ran up the stairs. “Mommy! Mommy!” She sobbed, hugging her mother’s pale head. “You must live...Yuri I...love...you.” She put on a weak grin, as her glare dulled. Yuri’s mother’s head slouched down. She was dead. Yuri crawled further into the corner of the stairwell. A bloodcurdling scream which broke her yet saved her rang out through the entire complex. ' ' The shower head turned off. Yuri’s dull eyes wandered around the bathroom, as the mist caused by the long period of time the hot water ran began to thin. A deep sigh left her lungs, as she got a towel. “It's so cold today..” She muttered, as she dried herself. ' ' The alarm clock rang, which was immediately slammed out of its misery by Yuri’s fist. A pained groan came from under the covers, as her legs rustled and stretched. Getting out of bed, she turned on the TV. ...it was the same broadcast from that night. Luckily, it came with good news. As Yuri brushed her teeth and was combing her hair, the TV announced over the sound of Ghostman’s stolen electric toothbrush. “The tectonic plates have been shifting along the Japanese coastlines. However, there is good news for people in the Gunma area. Opposed to the earthquake six years ago, there has been a drop in tectonic activity in Gunma, and the risks of this major earthquake hitting Japan will most likely not be there. That's all there is for the earthquake broadcast. However, stay Alberta! This earthquake is said to hit later today. Our scientists predict it'll be in the..” The TV was powered off after its long and boring lecture, which accompanied her as she changed into her school uniform. “I don't care if it's a 100% chance of it hitting here..I will protect Ghostman. Even if..” Yuri muttered to herself, grabbing her schoolbag. “Even if it kills me.” She gulped. ' ' The school seemed to have gotten bigger. Maybe Yuri really was too small for this world. However, there was one thing different this time. Ghostman wasn't with his friend group. There he was, wandering around in one corner of the schoolyard while waiting for the bell..or perhaps her?! Yuri had to find out. Sprinting towards him, the loud clamping of her footsteps alerted him. A warm and welcoming expression shot on his face. “Hey, Yuri! Did you do the homework?” Ghostman called out “Y-yeah I did.” She replied, refined in her own timidness. As they walked into the school, something didn't feel right. Something was off, and Yuri wasn't gonna have any of it. She finally got this close to her crush after six years of watching him from afar. Eyeing all of the other girls that came within a fifty feet radius of Ghostman, she wondered what was wrong. The bell rang, which means all students had to get the fuck to their classrooms or their ass would get hit with dat stick. Ghostman and Yuri walked towards their classroom, but instead of being welcomed by a teacher, they were welcomed by the Earth’s grumbling. Yuri could never forget this feeling..it was the feeling of an earthquake! “T-there's an earthquake!” She tugged at Ghostman’s shoulder. Taking him by the hand, Yuri ran throughout the hallways with him to try to escape. ' ' “There is a level 7 earthquake hitting the Gunma area. All citizens, please evacuate to outsider!” The school speakers blared. The speakers across the hallway all rattled, shortly coming down afterwards. Walls began to show cracks. There was nowhere to go. If there was, they couldn't get there in time. “Where are we gonna go..?!” Ghostman’s calm yet urgent voice activated Yuri’s ultra instinct. “G-go into a classroom with windows! Are there any classrooms at the edge of the school? Here's one! We can break the windows and get out from there-” Yuri looked up. Dust began to fall onto their heads. “G-GO!” And with no hesitation, Yuri smashed her forearm against the classroom door with all her might, knocking both of them down by the doorway of the classroom as a stack of building blocked the entryway they came in from. Yuri groaned, clinging onto her arm. Ghostman looked around, then at her. Then around him, then back at her. “I thought we were a goner there..thank you.” He tightly wrapped his arms around Yuri. The pain in her arm was worth this moment. She wished it wouldn't have ended..Ghostman’s warm charisma surrounding her. However, Yuri’s red arm began to swell up. Perhaps she should've used her right arm, which had 300% more muscle. He gently set her down against a wall by the windows, then slammed himself against it. “After this..let's finish the science project later.” Ghostman grinned. “We made a promise, silly. Of course we will.” She weakly replied. Body slam after body slam, cracks began to appear. “We have to gET OUT!” Ghostman grunted, dashing towards the windows, then slamming his shoulder against them. **She risked herself for me..I should at least do the same!** His shoulder shattered one of the windows, as the debris flew in different directions. Sweeping Yuri off her feet, Ghostman carried her out the window. Paramedics were scattered across the school, and one happened to spot the two out of the corner of their eye. “Any injuries?!” They asked. One glance at Yuri’s arm, he immediately diagnosed her and hurried them towards a stretcher. Doctors crowded around Yuri, and Ghostman could only look from afar, hoping that she'd be okay. The rumbling was louder than a person's voice five feet away. It didn't seem like the earthquake would die down any soon. “Swollen and bruised forearm. There could perhaps be some bone fracture here.” They murmured to each other through their germ masks. Some of them walked up to Ghostman. “Does this girl have any relatives? She won't speak to us.” They hastily asked him. He ran up to the stretcher. “Yuri...do you have any relatives or family members?” Ghostman looked into her pained eyes. Her right arm raised up, and a finger pointed to him. Before he could question her actions, the doctors began explaining the situation to him. “So you are one of her family members? Alright. Well the hospitals near the Gunma area which aren't being affected by earthquakes are all filled with people in critical condition. Do you think you can take care of her at her house then come to the hospital with her in a few days?” One doctor sped through the explanation. “Y-yes. Of course.” Ghostman watched them unload Yuri from the stretcher. Carrying her as she clung tightly to him, he sprinted down the street. “Where is your house? Is it safe from the earthquake?” Ghostman cradled her in his arms. “It's close to the school, but I chose the apartment complex with the strongest earthquake protection. It's also on a 2 feet foundation above ground, so we should be fine there..take a left here!” ' ' Ghostman’s panting breath and hard footsteps came to stop. “We're here.” He looked at Yuri in his arms, asleep. *This girl sure can fall asleep anywhere..but..she's cute when she's sleeping.* Ghostman poked her cheek affectionately, then dug into her pockets to find a house key. Sprinting upstairs and running past the slight cracks in the walls and the floor, Ghostman unlocked the door to Yuri’s apartment, and stepped in the near apartment. Right onthe opposing side of the room, there was a dedicated shrine with his picture on it. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead. Setting Yuri down on the couch next to the shrine, he began to take a peek, “Damn..so this is where all my pencils were going.” Ghostman wiped the sweat off his forehead. ' ' As soon as she came in consciousness, she sprang up from the sofa, noticing a blanket covering her body, and a head leaning on her arm.Ghost had fell asleep. Yuri turned around and saw her shrine in the open. *S-shit! I forgot to hide it. I didn't know he'd come to my house so damn quickly. Baka, baka, baka!* She hit herself, and the shaking from the couch woke Ghostman up. He stretched his arms out, looking around. “Sleeping beauty’s up already I suppose.” He laughed. “S-sorry for waking you up.” She looked at Ghostman, who was staring at the shrine. “I-I'm sorry for being a creepy girl..I shouldn't have stolen your pencils, your electric toothbrush, taken your used tissues and gum from the trash ca-” Yuri was already down on her knees before Ghostman could stop her. “It's okay...I think it's kinda cute.” He toyed with his fingers, as a light blush popped onto his face. “G-Ghost..” Yuri began to say, but was met with his lips. Her eyes widened, and her arms dropped everything. Her eyelids fluttered, making out Ghostman’s calm face and closed eyes. Yuri’s eyes closed shortly after, as they wrapped arms around one another. Their tongues sloshed spit back and forth, twirled around one another and tasted the delicious and uniqueness of each other’s personal juice. “Thank you..for saving me. Yuri.” Ghostman’s lips receded away from hers, leaving only a string of spit connecting their lips. “Is your arm feeling any better? Do you need an ice pack or some medicine.” He offered. “No..I need you.” The thought ran from her lips before she could double check what she was saying. Yuri sprang up. “I-I mean, uh..erm..” She frantically looked around the room, struggling for an excuse. “You're so cute.” Ghostman poked her cheek, closed his eyes then found a nice place in her lap to nestle his head on. “I love you, Yuri. I don't know why I didn't talk to you before. That old friend group was all I had, but now that you're here..” He paused. A snoring came from her lap. Yuri smiled sweetly. Ah, what a bittersweet feeling in her heart. It was calm...yet her heart was racing. She couldn't hear the rumbling outside that had died down a bit. Yuri could only hear Ghostman’s soothing breath from her lap. She didn't want this moment to end. But her exhausted body and mind..gave out. Yuri’s eyes drooped, as she fell too, in a deep slumber. And so, the couple with chaos around them but attention to only one another, fell asleep till the moonlight was their alarm clock. They woke up simultaneously, staring into each other’s eyes. “You..you want something to eat?” Yuri asked. Their stomachs also grumbled in unison. Ghostman got up, stretching yet again, then helped Yuri off of the couch. “I'm not a picky eater. I'm sure anything you make will be delicious.” Ghostman smiled. Yuri silently prepared something, humming quietly to herself. “So...what do you do with my pencils and stuff?” He questioned, curiously. “There's nothing much to hide anymore..so..” Yuri sighed. “I masturbate with your things five times a day. It's all I do when I get home to make me feel better about myself and my chances with you.” She admitted. As Yuri flipped eggs in a frying pan, two arms wrapped around her tightly. Tears trickled down Ghostman’s cheeks, splattering onto Yuri’s clothes. “I'm sorry I made you wait so long..I'm so sorry..” He sniffled. Yuri out the spatula down, turned around and returned the squeezing arms. “It doesn't matter. We're together now..the wait was worthwhile. Trust me.” She beamed at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. “The eggs and sausage will be done soon. Sit tight, okay?” Yuri spun back to finish up the eggs. “Alright.” Ghostman took a seat on the couch, and the wait began. ' ' The sizzling of eggs and the cooking of sausage in the air was the only thing that kept him from falling back asleep. After a minute or so, Yuri was already plating them. “Wake up. She gently tugged at him. The aroma of the breakfast that found itself in the wrong time of the day woke Ghostman. She found a seat next to him, and they began eating. “Hectic day today..huh?” He cut into his egg. “..The last time it was this hectic was 6 years ago.” Yuri dryly replied. Silence. “The..heavy earthquake that hit Gunma..you were there?” He placed his fork down, staring at her. “Yes. I made it out, but my parents..” Her lip quivered bitterly. “Say no more..I..also lost my parents in that earthquake.” Ghostman firmly placed his hand on her shoulder. “Just knowing this and the fact I haven't seen you talk to anybody since we entered highschool..I'm gonna make it up to you. Ghostman blushed. “And that shrine..” He pointed to center of Yuri’s life in the corner of the room. “Ask for anything. I'll give it. ..And I'll give myself too.” Ghostman’s fingers began to talk to each other before being pulled into Yuri’s hand. Her eyes glimmered with tears in the moonlight which enveloped the two. They could not smell, hear, feel, or see anything other than each other. Yuri squinted, wiping away the tears spilling from the edge of her eyes with her sleeve. She couldn't think straight, and her hands began to wobble in Ghostman’s. “You need a hug?” He asked, stroking Yuri’s hair. She sniffles and nodded, embracing the warm and fluttering wings that surrounded her. If halos existed, she would've grew one by now. And so, their bodies were clapped by each other's arms for a few moments. “Eat your eggs. They're gonna be cold soon, then they won't be tasty anymore..” Yuri’s muffled voice came from Ghostman’s shoulder. “I want you to eat yummy food..” Her flushed face was half buried. “Cold or hot, any food you make is yummy. Let's eat together, ‘kay?” He clenched Yuri’s shoulders, swept away the tangled hair from her forehead and planted a warm, caring and blissful kiss on it. Her heartbeat spiked up, and all her feelings that had been locked up for 6 years snapped. Sobbing, tears of joy, jumping up and down and extreme acts of violence were all committed towards or next to Ghostman. Then they ate the food. “You didn't eat much. Are you sure you're full?” He dabbed at his swollen cheek with a tissue. Yuri nodded. “S-sorry about your cheek...um..are you full?” She toyed with the hair behind her ear. “Yeah. If you're not full, you can eat some of mine. I don't care how much you eat, it'll just be more of you to hug.” Ghostman grinned, as his hand shuffled under the table to grab her hand. *A-an indirect kiss?!* Yuri’s face turned redder than the floor after her knife collection circus accidents. “What's wrong? Still not hungry?” Ghostman patted her head. Yuri shook her head, and began to nibble away at the sausage and eggs he set forward for her. ' ' The new couple were now on the couch, looking outside into the neighborhood. Their bodies clung onto each other in exchange for the warmth provided by the blanket that was in the floor in which they were too cuddled together to get out of. “You're so warm, Ghost..” Yuri snuggled up against him. “Yeah..we'd be warmer with the blanket though. My arms are starting to get cold..I regret wearing a t-shir- ah...AH...AH-CHOO!” Ghostman sneezed, covering most of the debris with his elbow. However, a small chunk did some matrix level skills, dodged his elbow and made its way onto Yuri’s face. “I-I'm sorry! I'll get you a tissue right awa-” He removed his elbow from his face to see Yuri eating the proof of his sneeze. “What are you doing? What if you get sick?!” Ghostman scooped up the blanket from next to the couch, and placed it over them. “This isn't my first time doing something like this..” Yuri giggled, obsessively. *I won't let any other girl have even a used tissue of his!* She snickered in her mind. “When..do you do it?” He closed his eyes. “W-when I...when I come home.” Yuri stuttered, uncontrollably blushing. “You can tell me..I love everything about you. Nothing will change.” He reassured. “When I come home! I..masturbate to you the rest of the day using everything I collect. Your pencil, your used gum...and..your used tissues.” She shut her eyes tightly. How could her boyfriend accept her now?!” Yuri was about to lose it. Something hard was poking her. “Is..that you?” She looked at Ghostman, then back at her thighs, which were being poked by somethings “S-sorry...you're just so pretty I couldn't really stop myself from imagining..” He scratched his head, embarrassed. Yuri gulped. This time, it wouldn't be a pencil or her right hand. Reaching under the covers, her hand dug into Ghostman’s pants. A bulging cock was oozing in her hand. “I..want you.” Yuri climbed on top of him, pressing her lips onto his. Their tongues spiraled into each other's, as their tongues took turna exchanging swabs of spit. Yuri held a hand on her chest. “So..you will finally accept me and my worn heart? I'm nowhere near perfect..yknow.” She mumbled, still making out with him. “Instead of the hundreds of girls that have asked me out these two years..I wouldn't choose any of them but you.” Ghostman stared deep into her. Yuri could feel her heart resonating with his. Slipping his pants down, the raw feel of skin on skin aroused both of them. “H-here I come..” He warned of his entry, as his sticky dick lodged inside of Yuri’s warm and squishy pussy. She began drooling and moaning on Ghostman’s chest. “I'll do the work. You just sit tight and make sure to not bump your arm on anything.” He reminded. She nodded, looking up at him admirably. Yuri’s curvy hips were caressed once, immediately signaling girl goo to spew out of her pussy. “Came already?” Ghostman felt his soaked cock. “N..no. That's just my really sensitive part.” Yuri’s hot breath comforted his chest. Her ears could hear the beat of his heart and the shuffling of the blanket. With her arms wrapped tightly around Ghostman, she was ready for her dripping faucet to be clogged. His hands secured themselves onto her ass, and began to feel it. Yuri moaned submissively, as he began to move. The pulsating cock tunneled deep into her womb. Ghostman’s dick brushing up against the sides of her pussy caused wet sounds. “You..you feel so good..” Ghostman’s head threw back in pleasure. Rubbing up against him affectionately as his pelvis slammed into hers again and again, Yuri closed her eyes. This warmth..this..good feeling. She couldn't get enough of it. Yuri’s hips began moving even without her doing it. “My pussy..it can't get enough of you. It's gushing sticky stuff onto your hot rod..” She groaned, as her tits flew back and forth onto a Ghostman. Their sweaty bodies smeared up upon one another, as an exchange of sweat and questionable liquids were made with each thrust. Ghostman’s fingers found her asshole, and began to plug his pinky in and out of it. “N-no! Don't touch tha-mmphmmm.~~” Yuri protested, but was unable to stop the tightening and throbbing feeling of her asshole. “My butt..you're gonna break it!” Her hips arched out, giving in to the intense warmth and togetherness she felt. Yuri’s arched out ass sliding back and forth was proof enough that she had completely lost control of her body. She wanted Ghostman. Every part of him. “Your pussy..it's squeezing me as if it wants me to let it all out.” He grunted, brushing up against Yuri and the blanket. Juices were all on the couch, blanket and each other. Even the pile of clothes next to them on the table were being rained upon by the occasional flip of the sheets. “Let it all in me..it'll be proof I'm yours and nobody else’s.” Yuri’s face burned red, with visible drool on her chin. Her mind went blank other than the thought of Ghostman. “I want you..I want you! I won't turn you over to anybody else!” He yelled. “I'm cumming..I'm cumming!” Yuri let out a desperate plea for a final thrust, in which resulted in the kissing of the tip of Ghostman’s dick and her womb. The sides of Yuri’s pussy shook, as a stream of liquid flew all over the place. His dick pumped out viscous semen into her, which mixed with her juices. “My tummy feels weird..” She collapsed onto Ghostman. He sat there with Yuri clung onto him, looking up at the ceiling. The moonlight began to fade. “It's getting late..lets go to sleep together. We can shower and clean our clothes first thing in the morning.” Ghostman caressed her head in his arms. Adjusting the edges of the blanket around them, they turned into a human burrito. A warm, fuzzy burrito filled with a newly kindled and passionate love that burned through the night. And so, Ghostman’s eyes drooped, closing shut with barely of a fight put up. ' ' The next day, the two got ready for “school” early in the morning. Not a word was spoken about the night before, but thoughts of the school remained in the air. Ghostman and Yuri walked to the door of the apartment. Their whole lives were about to change, starting from this very moment. Clasping hands together, they walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and out onto the street on their way to school. Eyes from windows, streets and people behind them followed. They heard words. “Did the earthquake hit Ghostman in the head or something?!” One muttered. “I think so. There's no way he's dating Yuri. That's ridiculous.” Another spoke. Yuri glared back at the snickering shits talking behind their back as if they were deaf. “It's okay. Leave ‘em be.” Ghostman smiled. ' ' Once they reached the school, the cracked hallways and the remaining and operating parts of the school boomed with nothing but talk of the two. Ghostman, heading on his way to his next period became surrounded in a crowd. “Yo, Ghostman. Are you really dating Yuri?” One of them asked before the other 30 could. “Yes. I am.” He grabbed the last book he needed for his next class. “Honestly! You have bad taste. You're gonna turn into a loser like her.” They all laughed in agreement. “Leave him alone.” A voice came from behind the crowd. They all turned around to see Yuri. “What are you gonna do about it, huh?” A tall boy stepped forward, towering over her with a menacing expression. But that expression didn't last long, as a knife plunged into his stomach, ripping open the insides of him. Blood splattered on the floor and her school uniform. The hallway went silent. “Well? You wanted to talk shit about us. Keep on talking!” Yuri’s face became wild. Screams erupted from the hallways, as the knife became more and more bloody. The walls became more and more stained with the blood of anybody other than Ghostman. Alas, there was no more sound in the school other than the heavy breathing of Yuri. “Let's..go to a place where we can be alone forever. We don't need anybody else.” The now entirely red girl dropped the knife as she walked towards Ghostman, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same. “I love you, Yuri.” He replied. ' ' **your reality plays** ' ' **end** ------------------------------------------ ' ' ' ' 5 steps to pull off successful pencil masturbation! An autobiography produced by Yuri thethot ' ' Sometimes, when senpai has a pencil in class, and he drops it on the floor, I pick it up and hand it back to him. My mom asked if I got bullied once because I walked into my house soaked~ Other days, he shrugs off the pencil, walking out on it like it was Redonu on craigslist for adoption, because his parents found out about his questionable habits. ' ' Today was one of those days. Curiously, i saunter over to the lofty desk near the corner of the room. Dust trickles down from the window as the light refracted from it shines brightly onto senpais pencil…...Was this a god given gift? I find myself contemplating staring into the soul of the slightly dull eraser tip. ' ' The eraser stares back at me, almost as if to say, “Senpai used me, he scrubbed me SOOO hard >////< into the paper I felt the blood..wauu…” Oh wait! That’s me fantasizing! Teehee!~ ' ' My fingers drift from my waist to the floor as my knees buckle from under me. Slowly *like one of the strippers in magic mike™* i crawl my way to the deity in disguise. ' ' “Whomst art thou” the pencil commands as the light releases its grip from the object. ' ' “I-i am...yuri” ' ' “Yuri, I must solemnly ask a favor of thou.” mY eARs pERk uP and MY tAIl bEgIns To FLAP, MuCH tO thE aMUSeMenT oF thE PenCIl. ' ' “Yes..but I must ask..” ' ' “Ask away young one.” ' ' “How close are you to senpai?” I mumble out, clutching my ears as I brace for the recoil. ' ' The pencil allows motion to take control of it, as it bobs side to side from one side of the desk to another. If pencils had expressions, I’d imagine it to be spitting out its soda. ' ' “Young one..I am but a pencil, and yet, you have such a dedication to your senpai that you ask it if it is close to him..?” the pencil pauses for a moment and rolls over to Yuri. “I guess i have a means to show you” it whispers in response, and promptly rises from its horizontal position. ' ' I can only dumbly gaze back to the living inanimate object...show me what? That senpai doesn’t love me???? NO. SENPAI MUST LOVE ME! SENPAI IS MINE!